The present invention relates to a clip for clamping papers, and more particularly to one which is provided with an improved pivot pin whereby the clip can be assembled easily.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional clip includes a pair of generally T-shaped clamping members 10a and 10b. Each of the clamping members 10a and 10b has an elongated clamping portion 11a, 11b, a finger actuated portion 12a, 12b, and two lugs 13a, 13b, each having a hole. The clamping members 10a and 10b are connected pivotally together by a pivot pin 20. Mounted pivotally on the opposite ends of the pivot pin 20 are two pairs of adjacent lugs 13a and 13b. A torsion spring 30 mounted on the pivot pin 20 is used to bias the clamping portions 11 to abut against each other for clamping papers. In assembly, after the pivot pin 20 has been inserted through the lugs 13a and 13b and the spring 30, each end of the pivot pin 20 must be pressed to form an enlarged planar portion which can prevent the pivot pin 20 from moving off the clip. This pressing process must be achieved by a special machine or tool. In addition, because the conventional clip is difficult to assemble, the manufacturing costs are undesirably high.